The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming semiconductor devices. Due to their small-size characteristics, multifunctional characteristics, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices may be considered important elements in the electronics industry. As the electronics industry develops, there may be an increasing demand for highly-integrated semiconductor devices. However, to realize the highly-integrated semiconductor devices, patterns of the semiconductor device may be formed to have a decreased line width, and this may lead to an increased risk of electrical short between conductive patterns.